Although there is a wide spread of Internet devices and connected sensors, accessing the right devices that fit one's needs and analyzing the data returned from those devices do not present an easy task. In addition, developing a confidence or quality rating for each source of data is an important factor in producing refined and reliable analytics. Currently, such appraisals are done either manually or at best through declarative means, such as the specifications for a sensor provided by its manufacturer. Those methods may be insufficient to face the challenge posed by the current smart big data usage.